


Лифт где?

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на заявку с Джен-феста 6.46 - Рождество в аду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лифт где?

\- Как вам удалось выбраться из камеры? Опять, - простонал демон, имевший наружность мелкого клерка из маленького городка где-нибудь в Оклахоме. - Ключи же вот, у меня! - он потряс увесистой связкой ключей, рассыпав эхом среди каменных стен металлический звон.   
\- Запирать надежнее надо, - пробормотал Дин, оценивая обстановку. - Слушай, нам уже надоело тут сидеть. Где лифт?  
\- Какой лифт? - Дин сказал бы, что демоно-клерк схватился за сердце, но не был уверен, что данный орган у него имелся.   
\- Наверх, разумеется, - пояснил Сэм.  
\- Ну или хотя бы лестница, - добавил Дин. - Или эскалатор, если мы глубоко сидим.  
\- Вы двое вообще знаете, что сделает с нами мистер Кроули, если вы улизнете? Он велел нам проследить, чтобы вы дождались его возвращения в своей камере. И даже сказал не пытать вас, хотя это и противоречит всем правилам нахождения человеческих душ в Аду, - в разговор влез второй демон, угрюмый толстяк с лысой головой. По крайней мере, Дин видел его именно таким, а, как известно, в Аду каждый видит свое. - Впрочем, вы и не души в чистом виде, - поморщился толстяк. - У вас человеческое тело имеется, что совсем уже безобразие.   
\- Мы очень признательны за оказанную любезность, - немедленно отозвался культурный Сэм. - Мы ценим, что вы готовы нарушить собственные догматы ради нашего спокойствия…  
\- Но нам здесь скучно! - добавил Дин. - Кроули там, наверху, проворачивает свои делишки, а мы тут тухнем за решеткой, как в консервной банке. Мне надоело!  
\- Мистер Кроули просил передать в случае жалоб, что ему тоже было не очень весело и комфортно кататься в вашем багажнике, - язвительно сказал толстяк. - Вот только он не предупредил, что вы будете шастать по всему Аду. Проследуйте за мной в камеру.   
\- И что это изменит? - буднично уточнил Сэм. - Мы выйдем обратно через пять минут. Не надоело туда-сюда ходить?  
\- Так как вы выбираетесь? - взвизгнул клерк.   
\- Критический сбой в системе безопасности, - отмахнулся Дин. - Я не собираюсь облегчать вам задачу по его поиску. Включите головы и подумайте сами. Если есть чем, разумеется.   
На этом моменте у толстяка сдали нервы. С неожиданной прытью подскочив к Дину, он попытался уволочь его в камеру силой, однако Сэм приложил его по голове первым попавшимся булыжником. Клерк заверещал, вызывая подмогу, и через считанные секунды Винчестеров окружил целый демонический отряд.   
\- Или вы вернетесь в клетку, или мы будем вынуждены применить силу, - клерк явно старался, чтобы это звучало очень грозно, но получилось так себе - голосок дрожал, ножки подгибались.  
Дин взглянул на Сэма, вздохнул:  
\- Как же он мне надоел…  
Понятливый Сэм отреагировал мгновенно.   
\- Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…  
\- Пытаетесь изгнать нас обратно в Ад? Мы же и так в Аду! - рассмеялся клерко-демон.  
Остальные демоны сперва хмыкнули недоверчиво, но к середине ритуала уже явно ощущали сильный дискомфорт. А на фразе «audi nos» дружно принялись выплевывать черный дым.  
Однако порадоваться успеху они не успели. Выблеванный демонами дым, поклубившись над каменным полом, через некоторое время втягивался назад. Сэм повторил заклинание экзорцизма пару-тройку раз - как он выразился, для сбора статистических данных. Когда выяснилось, что изгнать демонов из Ада в… куда-нибудь не получается, однако им от этого не легче, черноглазые немного присмирели.  
\- Вам не кажется, что мы попали в тупиковую ситуацию? - с безупречно вежливым выражением лица осведомился Сэм. - Возможно, попробуем договориться? Где выход?   
\- Это Ад, - пискнул клерк, - отсюда не так просто выбраться даже демону, не говоря уж о людях. Без разрешения мистера Кроули никак, - он развел руками. - Придется его дождаться.   
\- И когда этот ваш мистер Кроули обещал вернуться и выпустить нас? - процедил Дин, начиная сердиться.   
\- Сразу после Рождества. У него какие-то планы на сочельник, которым вы могли помешать, - клерку латынь Сэма явно по душонке не пришлась, и он был настроен на переговоры.   
\- И когда у нас сочельник? А то мы что-то потерялись во времени немножко.   
\- Сегодня, - выдохнул демон и опасливо покосился на младшего Винчестера.   
\- Отлично! - воскликнул Дин, потерев ладони. - Так что же мы сидим? Давайте отпразднуем!  
\- Христианский праздник? В Аду? - толстяк тревожно побагровел - при таком цвете лица не исключен удар. Правда, Дин не был уверен, что они случаются у демонов, но все же.   
\- Вообще-то традиции празднования Рождества уходят корнями в язычество. К примеру, традиция приносить в дом еловое полено ведет начало от языческого праздника Йоль, который отмечался в дни зимнего солнцестояния, - с невинным видом произнес Сэм, готовый поддержать затею Дина, в чем бы она ни заключалась. Или уже понял, какой именно была его цель.   
\- Но теперь-то в Рождество все дружно почитают этого выскочку! - буркнул толстяк, однако краснота на лице его немного поблекла. - И мы не собира…   
\- А мы почитаем традиции, - перебил Дин. - Мы с братом всегда отмечаем Рождество и не собираемся отказывать себе в этом удовольствии. Верно, Сэмми?   
\- Конечно! - охотно кивнул тот. - Итак, нам потребуется рождественская ель, и игрушки, и гирлянда, и…   
\- Да где мы вам все это возьмем! - снова воспламенился толстяк. - Мы в Аду, вы не забыли?   
\- Ладно, мы готовы на компромиссы, - ослепительно улыбнулся Дин. - Давайте думать, чем можно заменить ель. Что у вас тут есть, из чего ее можно сложить?   
\- Камни? - неуверенно предположил клерк. - Можно поискать разбросанные камни.   
\- Ну нет, это совсем скучная елка получится. Давайте еще предложения. Ну же. Мы ждем. Сэм?   
Сэм кивнул и снова начал читать заклинание экзорцизма, медленно и вдумчиво, совсем никуда не торопясь.   
\- Эй, стойте, стойте! - завопили демоны хором. - Вон в том зале есть черепа, много, и кости. Может, из них?   
\- Можно и из них, - согласился Дин.  
\- Нет, Дин! - влез Сэм. - Это же неуважение к мертвым! Мы не можем так поступить с их останками. Их надо захоронить со всеми почестями. Или на худой конец посолить и сжечь.  
\- Это не настоящие кости, - встрял клерк. Его явно не прельщала мысль доверить Винчестерам бензин и спички. - Это костезаменитель. Сделан из материала, добываемого на шестом круге. Мистер Кроули решил, что тут они смотрелись бы стильно и аутентично. До этого здесь все было просто кровью залито.  
Сэм недоверчиво покосился на демона, подошел к костям. Взял череп, долго его рассматривал, а потом выдохнул что-то вроде «бедный Йорик» и бросил череп назад.  
\- На мрамор похоже, только в разы легче. Не могу точно сказать, что за материал, мне нужно в библиотеку...   
Дин так и видел, как в голове младшего братца развернулась виртуальная картотека, в которой тот принялся увлеченно копаться.  
\- Потом разберешься, - Дин снова потер руки и взглянул на толпу демонов. - Ну? Чего стоим? Вперед! За работу, солнце еще высоко.  
На лице демонов он прочитал все, что они думают об этой затее, но клерк махнул рукой.  
\- Давайте уже быстрее сложим эту елку, - сказал он. Когда демоны неуверенно двинулись к черепам, добавил тихо: - Этим легче дать, что они просят, чем объяснить, что это невозможно...  
\- Теперь нужно решить что-то с гирляндой. Нужны огоньки, непременно мигающие. Есть идеи? - Дин осмотрел немногочисленный демонический отряд. Клерк всерьез призадумался, остальные вид имели несколько придурковатый, но зато перепуганный.   
\- Тут только свечи есть, но они не мигают, - сказал демон наконец и на всякий случай зажмурился.   
\- Свечи - скучно, - нахмурился Дин. - Еще думай.   
\- Простите, мистер Винчестер, мы не думали, что в Аду когда-нибудь понадобится рождественская гирлянда.   
\- Вот и плохо. Надо быть предусмотрительнее. О, а вот это что мигает там в углу? Красненьким таким?  
\- Адский пес. Моргнул.   
\- И много у вас тут псов под рукой?  
\- Да пара сотен найдется, - ответил клерк.   
\- Чудно. Гоните их сюда. Думаю, штук тридцать хватит для начала. Они ведь у вас ничего, дрессированные? Посадите их вон там, у елки, полукругом. Пусть сидят и моргают. Только в такт, и чтобы никакой самодеятельности.   
Демоны от такого нахальства только дружно выдохнули, но спорить не осмелились. Сэм за спиной задушенно хрюкнул, явно подавляя смешок.   
\- Ну вот. Это уже на что-то похоже, - одобрительно прищелкнул языком Дин, осматривая плоды трудов своих. Адские гончие послушно моргали и в такт этому порыкивали. Но было не страшно, а, пожалуй, даже забавно. - А выпить и поесть у вас тут имеется?   
\- Еды в Аду отродясь не было, - вздохнул демоно-клерк. - А виски есть, но только в покоях мистера Кроули, а мы туда ни ногой, сами понимаете.   
\- Вы можете и не ходить, - кивнул Дин. - Нас с братом проводите, мы сами возьмем, что нужно.   
\- Он убьет нас! - взвизгнул демон - и остальные глухим ропотом его поддержали.   
\- Да не бойся ты, мелкий. Мы ему ни о чем не скажем, - Дин театрально подмигнул. - Скажешь, что мы удрали и сами нашли его спаленку. Это почти правда. Давай, дружок, шевелись, теряем время.   
Клерк засеменил вперед, поминутно оглядываясь. Остальные остались в большом зале стеречь елку и гирлянду.   
\- Ого! Шотландский виски! Трехсотлетняя выдержка! - одобрительно присвистнул Дин, найдя искомую бутылку.   
\- Хоромы так себе, - протянул Сэм, оглядывая аскетические покои Кроули. В них выделялся разве что большой каменный трон.   
\- Ага. И сыро, - повел плечами Дин. - Костерок у них, что ли, попросить еще?   
В обнимку с бутылкой они выбрались обратно в коридор. Стоя под дверью Дин откупорил виски, Сэм протянул прихваченные граненые стаканы. Накатили.  
Из-за угла показалась перепуганная физиономия клерка.  
\- Может, вернемся к елке?  
После порции отменного виски Дин расслабился и согласился без споров.  
У черепо-ели топтались демоны, гончие умиротворяюще мигали красными глазами, виски растекся по организму согревающей волной. Стало хорошо.  
6.46 Рождество в аду.

\- Чего-то не хватает, - задумчиво пробормотал Сэм, устроившись на притащенном демонами потрепанном диванчике.   
Дин сел рядом, подлил еще в стакан себе и брату, вопросительно глянул на клерка. Тот замотал головой и постарался мимикрировать под окружающую среду. Остальные демоны практически не двигались и, казалось, не дышали. Дин окинул их взглядом. Сэм тоже поглядел с интересом.  
\- Точно! - мгновенно оживился он. - Хор! Нужны рождественские гимны!  
Вот сейчас Дин был точно уверен, что дышать демоны перестали.  
\- Ч-ч-что? - выдавил клерк.  
\- Гимны! - радостно повторил Сэм. - Давайте споем «Святую ночь»!  
\- Что?! - хором вопросили остальные демоны.  
\- Самый известный гимн!   
На третьем предложении заклинания экзорцизма демоны согласились петь.  
Дин вызвался дирижировать хором, Сэм подсказывал слова и сам тут же радостно подпевал. Демонов корежило, они стонали, подвывали, между строк умоляли остановиться, но все же допели. Эта кавер-версия Дину ужасно понравилось, поэтому пришлось петь на бис. Раз пять.  
Через полчаса по гулким коридорам Ада разносился вой, в мотиве которого явно слышалась «Святая ночь».  
\- Так-так, и что это у нас тут происходит? - громовой глас Кроули эхом раскатился под высокими сводами, и демоны немедленно смолкли. - Рождественские песнопения? В Аду? Вы серьезно?   
\- Простите, сэр, они нас заставили, - клерк, согнувшись в почтительном поклоне, так и замер перед разгневанным владыкой. Владыка по цвету лица мог посоревноваться с толстяком - буквально побагровел. Удивленно распахнув глаза, он оглядел рождественскую елку, возмущенно сопящую гирлянду и перепуганный хор, а затем остановил взгляд на Дине, сжимавшем в руке ополовиненную бутылку с виски.   
\- Вы посмели зайти в мои покои и вылакать бутылку, которую я привез из дома и хранил почти триста лет?! - взревел он.   
\- У тебя тут сыро и холодно, мы могли простыть, - фыркнул Дин. - Нужно было как-то согреться.   
\- Да я… да я вас… да я с вами, - Кроули от злости даже заикаться стал.   
Братья Винчестеры вежливо подождали, пока он немного успокоится. Успокоился он только когда разогнал всех демонов, распустил адских псов и разметал по залу елку. Елку было особенно жалко.  
\- Да я с землей вас сровняю, - прошипел король Ада, наступая на Дина и Сэма. Пятиться те, впрочем, не стали. - На веки вечные запру в Аду! Пытать стану самолично каждый день до скончания веков!  
\- Хотел бы убить, уже убил бы, - ответил Дин. - Так на кой черт ты нас тут запер?   
\- Вы понимаете, что сорвали мне сделку века? Явившийся ко мне посыльный трясся так, что я решил, будто Ад рухнул. Подумал даже, что Люцифер вышел к празднику, будь он неладен. А тут вы! Рождество отмечаете! Веселитесь!  
Выхватив из руки Дина бутылку, он сделал приличный глоток и вздохнул.   
\- Убирайтесь отсюда. Сейчас же. А то я за себя не ручаюсь.   
\- Да нам только того и надо, - усмехнулся Дин. - Так где у вас тут лифт?


End file.
